Obni
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Unnamed spouse Unnamed child Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Lilibeu (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Murisarm (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Napapa (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Zium (comrade) }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Obuni is a humanoid being with green skin and long, white hair. Personality He is respectful towards his opponents and wanted to challenge even stronger fighters. He presumably cared a lot for his family, as he has a picture of them with him at the time of the tournament. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Obuni is one of the ten warriors to represent Team Universe 10. When the Tournament of Power began, Obuni clashed with Tupper. Later on, he went up against Vegeta and was then sent back when Vegeta punched him in the chest several times. When Kale unleashed a Blaster Meteor in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Obuni is seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside The Preecho, Monna, and Shantza. Obuni is later seen alongside Koitsukai, Panchia, Cabba, Botamo, and Ganos as they heard Brianne de Chateau's cry but let Vikal, Rabanra, and Zarbuto fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and when Brianne's heart shaped explosions were fired, Obuni smelled the odor from the attack and felt warm and fuzzy inside leaving himself vulnerable to the heart attacks. After witnessing Gohan defeating Botamo, he challenged Gohan to a fight, using his feints to throw him off until Gohan powered up to his Ultimate form. He was able to withstand Obuni's attacks, so he could counterattack. Obuni asked for Gohan's name, and said he was glad to have met him. Gohan was able to defeat Obuni by blasting him out of the ring with a Kamehameha, making him the last of member of Team Universe 10 to be eliminated. Gowasu told Obuni he did a good job, and Obuni just sat there with his eyes closed as Zeno and Future Zeno erased him and all of Universe 10. Additionally, at the time of the universe's elimination and subsequent erasure, Gohan, who defeated Obuni, found a picture of the latter with his wife and child, which was erased along with the universe. Following this, Gohan silently mourned this event before continuing with the tournament. Obuni is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime and Manga In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Obuni was able to match an elite Pride Trooper, Tupper in combat. He was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta. Obuni was capable of outmatching Gohan in his base form, and fighting on par with Potential Unleashed Gohan. It is noted that Gohan is only a moment faster than Obuni in speed. Gohan was eventually able to find and beat him by allowing himself to get hit - allowing him to counterattack at the cost of taking damage from Obuni's attacks. Obuni was the strongest warrior of Universe 10, given Gowasu's strong trust in his abilities as the last fighter for Universe 10. Also, because of his ability to control his internal energy and create feints, his opponent has to get hit in order to know where he is, which means the opponent has to be strong enough to take the hit and immediately counterattack to even stand a chance against Obuni in a head to head battle. In the manga, Obuni fought Comfrey at the start of the tournament. He later went on to fight Piccolo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Feints of Internal Energy' - Obuni's internal ki control is such that he can control it to generate feints of it. Doing so, his opponent cannot sense his Ki. **'Clone Slash Rending Fist' - Using his Feints of Internal Energy to confuse his opponent, Obuni strikes them with several punches. Video Game Appearances *'Super Dragon Ball Heroes' Obuni appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Voice actors *Japanese: Atsuki Tani *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Obuni vs. Tupper (Anime only) *Obuni vs. Comfrey (Manga only) *Obuni and Nigrisshi vs. Vegeta (Anime only) *Obuni vs. Vegeta (Manga only) *Obuni vs. Botamo (Anime only) *Obuni vs. Piccolo (Manga only) *Obuni vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) (Anime only) Trivia *Notably, Obuni is one of two fighters from Team Universe 10, with the other being Napapa, that could put up a fight, as the rest of their team was easily defeated. *His name likely comes from the element . *Like in the anime, Obuni is the last fighter in the manga version. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Fathers